


To The Stars And Back

by platonicfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Fluff, Jungle Man Harry, M/M, Punk Louis, Zouis smokes, harry likes flowers so yeah, jungle au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and zayn are on a field trip, only cigs, punk zouis, things take a turn, zayn is dating perrie, zouis are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicfriends/pseuds/platonicfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has nothing better to do than go on his stupid school field trip, and somewhere along the way ends up wandering off into the forest where he finds a jungle man that wears flowers in his hair. Louis calls him Curly. It's really nothing serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk

"Fuck stupid school field trips," Zayn groaned next to Louis. They were on a charter bus along with the rest of their biology class and a couple other classes going on a field trip to god knows where. Louis wasn't paying attention when the teacher was talking about it.  
Louis was turned in his seat against the window with his legs sprawled out over Zayn's lap, his dirty Vans dancing next to Zayn's face, waking him up from his charter bus slumber.  
"I feel you, mate," Louis said, changing the song he was listening to.  
"I need a smoke," Zayn mumbled, sitting up in his seat and pushing Louis' legs off of him.  
"This is a non-smoking field trip," Louis said, mimicking their teacher's voice. Louis listened to that much.  
"Bull shit. I'm going to the bathroom," Zayn said standing up and adjusting his gloves that were cut off on the fingers.  
"Count me in. I have a lighter," Louis said following Zayn to the bathroom at the end of the bus.  
"Hey Breakfast Club!" A voice shouted. Louis and Zayn turned to a seat a few ways up. It was Liam looking stern.  
"What a nice nickname, Payne. Zayn's John, that's obvious. Who am I?" Louis crossed his arms.  
"You're Claire," Niall, who's sitting next to Liam, snickers.  
"Funny. Is that funny, Zayn?" Louis turns to Zayns who's chuckling then sees the venomous look Louis gives him.  
"Not funny," Zayn shuts up. "Louis is a man. He is a second John. Look at him, such a man. Tight black trousers, black shirt, got the...totally unfeminine, but very well groomed fringe, very manly bum-"  
"Shut up," Louis mumbles.  
"You're Claire," Niall shrugs, then goes back to reading his magazine.  
"What I was trying to say," Liam begins again, "Is that I highly recommend you don't go in the bathroom to smoke. The vent system isn't good. We'll all smell it and you'll get it trouble."  
"Watching out for us, huh mate?" Louis pats him on the shoulder. "No need. Come on, Zayn." They make there way to the bathroom once more.  
"And don't you think it's a little weird? Two guys going in the bathroom at the same time? Whatever." Liam gives up.  
"Why do you even try?" Niall asks.  
"Mrs. Fisher wants me to keep an eye on them."  
"You're sucking, mate."  
"Thanks. Wait, Niall I think we're here." Liam peers out the window and sees the park's entrance. "We're here!"  
Louis stumbles out of the bathroom with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Zayn urges him forward and they get off the bus with the rest of the people, but stay behind a ways to light their cigs. As they make their way towards the gate of the building, Perrie attached to Zayn's hip swirling her purple hair on her finger, an attendant stops them.  
"Sorry, smoking is not permitted here," she says with an unapologetic grin. They both take one more puff before stomping on them with their shoes.  
They head into the gate and go through a building then outside to the park. It's about a dozen or so trails that have different plants and animals and all things sciency and boring as Louis would call it.  
"There you guys are," Liam said jogging up to the three of them. "We just got assigned groups. It's you two, Niall, and I."  
Perrie gives Zayn a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping off to join her friends.  
"Put these stickers on," Liam said handing them a sticker. Louis groaned as he took it, putting it on his jeans. Zayn put it in his shirt that was covered by a jacket.  
"Let's go!" Liam's voice rang. They began walking up a trail with the rest of the groups, stopping occasionally to talk about something. Louis go bored approximately 10 minutes after entering the place. Him and Zayn fell behind the crowd as best they could.  
"Zayn, look at that, between those trees," Louis said, pointing to the right of the trail. All around them was heavily forested areas that were not permitted for any one to go in. That made Louis want to go in them even more.  
"Where?" Zayn asked.  
"Right there!"  
"I dunno where you're pointing at....what are you doing?"  
"I'm going in the forest," Louis answered, stepping off the path and into the trees.  
"What if you get lost? You don't know what's in there."  
"Come on. This is so boring. We can take a smoke in here."  
That obliged Zayn to enter the forest with him. Now, Louis hadn't really seen anything, but Zayn made it prominent to ask what he had seen between every exhale of smoke.  
"Nothing," Louis answered finally. "I just wanted you to come with me."  
"Louis? Zayn?" They heard faint voices coming from the path they had been on. They could still see the path, and turned there heads to see Liam and Niall motioning them to come back.  
"You go on without us! We'll be there in a while!" Louis yelled back.  
"Louis, I have a bad feeling about this...."  
A movement ahead of them made both of them freeze.  
"Louis-"  
"Shh..." Louis quietly put out his cigarette and began to move foreword.  
"Louis, what was that?" Zayn stuttered.  
"Didn't you see it?" Louis whispered.  
"Not this again-"  
"No, really! What if it's Big Foot?"  
"Oh Jesus," Zayn groaned. Another movement in the deepness of the forest made Zayn panic.  
"Louis, come on let's go," Zayn pleaded.  
"I'm gonna catch him!" Louis exclaimed. He bolted forward, dodging trees and brush, trying to get close to the sound of other heavy foot steps.  
"He's tripping," Zayn said shaking his head in the spot where he stood. Louis continued going deeper and deeper into the forest trying to follow the quick movement and sound in front of him until his eyes spotted something in the trees. He stopped to catch his breath and looked up. It was...it was a house. A small hut nestled between trees made of bamboo. It had a ladder leading up to it and an opening where a door was swung open. Louis looked around him. There wasn't a path or a person in sight. It didn't look harmless. It didn't look like a murderer would live there. It looked like a somewhat poorly made shelter for an animal almost. Louis decided to investigate. He started up the ladder and peered his head into the hut. There wasn't much. In the far right corner there seemed to be something like a bed mad out of straw, then there was a counter in the middle of the hut made out of bamboo. It had wooden pots and pans hanging from the ceiling by vines. Stacked against the walls were gourds and wood carvings and a bench made of...was it animals hides? And a tiny table made of bamboo. It looked like one of the huts they made for the visitors of the park when you went walking on the path. They showed how people thousands of years ago used to live in these regions. This must have been one of those. Louis moved into the hut and sat down on the animal hides to catch his breath some more from running for so long. Then a wooden spoon fell to the ground. Louis alerted his attention to the counter.  
"Hello?" Louis said, afraid to move. "Zayn? Is that you trying to scare me, mate?" It couldn't have been Zayn.  
"Who's there?" Louis stood up and glanced around the corner of the counter. Peaking around it was a boy- a man- crouched on the ground.  
"Um...sorry for intruding. Am I not supposed to be in here? The door was open," Louis exclaimed. The man hiding behind the bamboo counter didn't say anything. Louis stood there in awkward silence, not able to decide what to do yet until the man came up slowly. He was tall and fit and wore nothing but a long cloth draped around his lower half. His hair was curly brown and down to his shoulders, pushed back out of his face. He was a bit dirty as well- a bit handsome, but a bit dirty.  
"You must be one of the actors that pretend to be the...cavemen or whatever," Louis chuckled, trying to make it less awkward, but this guy seemed to want it awkward. His gaze on Louis would not break. When he first stood, he looked Louis up and down, but now his gaze was fixed on his face, his mouth slightly hung open. The man didn't respond.  
"Are you that good? Don't want to break character?" Louis suggested. But the thing was, the way the man was staring at him almost seemed too real. Louis glanced at the cluttered corner of gourds and wood carvings and flowers hanging from the ceiling off vines and the flowers in the man's hair and the one piece of animal skin tied around the guys hips and- oh. This might be real.  
"Do you live here?" Was the first question that came to mind. The man said nothing, only stared.  
"Do you understand me? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Louis tried to pronounce his words better.  
"Do-you-understand-what-I'm-saying?" Louis tried to use hand motions to get the man to understand, but all the man did was try to mock his motions, his gaze still fixed on Louis' face. He then moved closer, reaching out his large hand. Louis stepped back an inch as the man moved closer to him, but the wall stopped him from moving any further. The man's hand reached out and gently touched Louis' cheek with his fingers. He grunted, almost as if he was trying to say something. His fingers wandered to Louis' hair where he patted his head and smiled and bit. Louis looked up at the man that was in awe of his hair, and he became in awe too. Who was this guy?  
"Who are you?" Louis asked. The man didn't speak. He moved his hand down along with his eyes to Louis' hips until Louis' swatted his hand away.  
"Hey now, that's far enough, Touchy. If you aren't going to tell me your name, might as well call you Touchy. Curly Touchy...Fit guy." Louis inched his way against the wall out of Curly's presence and nearer towards the door just incase he needed a quick escape. But the thing was, this man seemed harmless. His staring was harmless, his touch was harmless, his cute little hut with hanging flowers was harmless. Louis almost felt safe. Before Louis could ask another question, the man's eyes widened and he moved over to the center counter.  
He looked over wooden pots and pans until he found what he was looking for. He fumbled through a woven basket of flowers until he held up a tiny blue one. He headed over to Louis who was looking at him ever so curiously.  
"Um...what are you doing Curly?" Louis inquired, stepping back a little and gripped something behind him as the boy tucked the blue flower into Louis' hair.  
"Oh," Louis said, putting up his hand to touch the flower, forcing a smile on his face as he saw Curly's face broke out into a magnificent dimply smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
Curly made a small grunting noise as he motioned to his own green eyes, then to a tiny purple flower in his hair, then to Louis' blue eyes and the blue flower in his hair. Louis nodded his head in understanding.  
"Oh I see, Curly. Matches my eyes? Let me see..." Louis moved past Curly who kept his eyes attached to Louis. His heavy breathing made Louis a bit uncomfortable, and the way Curly's lips curled when Louis was facing away from him, his eyes glued to his bum like he's never seen one before. Maybe he hasn't.  
Louis dragged the basket of flowers to him and picked through it until he found a flower that matched Curly's eyes. He walked over to Curly slowly, like he was still afraid he might jump at him. But Louis managed to make his way to Curly and he tucked the green flower behind his ear.  
"There," Louis said, admiring him. The wind swept a lose piece of hair into Curly's face, but he didn't move it. He seemed to be almost hypnotized by another human, one so beautiful. He didn't KNOW other humans were going to be so beautiful, was what the curly haired man was thinking. A voice sounded below the hut, making the both of them peer outside one of the hut's windows. Louis recognized Zayn's voice and groaned to himself. He almost didn't want to go back to the boring field trip. He had literally discovered something, a man living back here in the woods that no one could possibly know about because the shrubs were so thick and there was no path to the park. Louis was proud of himself.  
"Hey Zayn, up here!" Louis shouted, waving at a disgruntled Zayn with a twig in his hair and half a glove torn off. Before Louis knew what was happening, he felt large arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him up and away from the window.  
"HEY!" Louis yelped, "Put me down you fucking-"  
Curly dumped him on the ground and cupped a hand over Louis' mouth. Louis was struggling to get the large, dirty hand off of his mouth, but Curly's force was too strong. This was it, he figured. He was going to die from a crazy, yet intriguingly handsome, rainforest man and his friend that was coming this way was going to die too.  
Then Louis looked at Curly. Curly has a finger on his lips, shushing Louis, and his eyes were wide, almost as if Curly thought they were in danger. With a finger still placed on his own lips, Curly let off his hand from Louis' mouth and he sucked in air.  
"What the hell?" Louis whispered at him. Harry came up from his crouched position and hopped up and down a little, trying to get Louis to be quiet.  
"That's my friend! Frie-nd, good person," Louis tried to explain.  
"Louis?" Zayn's voice shook from underneath the hut. Curly grabbed a bamboo stick with a carved rock at the end and slowly made his way towards the door.  
"Jesus Christ," Louis said, heaving himself off the ground.  
As Zayn made his way up the bamboo ladder, Curly inched his way towards the opening, until Louis landed himself in front of Curly, startling the two of them.  
"Louis!" Zayn said, sounding relieved. "And...who?"  
Louis directed his attention to Curly, who's eyes were still wide at Louis' sudden movement in front of him, and body so close to him.  
"Curly, yes...um, this is my friend. Don't hurt him," Louis said, nonchalantly taking the bamboo stick out of Curly's hand and dropping it on the floor. "He wont hurt you if you don't hurt him. He comes in peace. Good person. Thumbs up. Everything's okay," Louis tried to explain. Curly began to laugh at all the different movements Louis was doing with his hand and Louis gave up.  
"Zayn, it's fine, come up," Louis said to Zayn, who looked frightened on the ladder. Hesitantly, he climbed up then Louis tried to explain, holding Curly back as best as possible when he seemed angsty.  
"And how do you know he isn't just an actor? I heard they were pretty good at staying in character," Zayn mentioned.  
"He...how can he be an actor? Look at him!"  
Zayn looked at Curly. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"This is weird, this is really weird. Am I tripping? Did we have that much to smoke this morning?"  
"Zayn, you're not tripping. He must have lived here his whole life! Isn't that sick? Not having anyone tell you want to do, getting it on with all the hot jungle babes-"  
"Is that a flower in your hair?" Zayn asked  
Louis quickly tore it away from behind his ear. This made Curly gasp and drop to his knees where the crumpled flower landed. When he picked it up, he tried to place it into Louis' hair again, but Louis swatted him away. Curly had a hurt look in his eyes and went to put the flower back in the basket.  
"Louis, look...this is really cool, but we have to get back. We're already going to get detention for walking away from the group."  
Louis looked up at Curly, who seemed to almost know what the two were talking about- leaving.  
"Alright," Louis grumbled, hanging his head and followed Zayn out of the opened door. He looked back at Curly who was still fumbling with that flower basket, and grunted when Louis tried to step down on the ladder. He knocked down several gourds of food on the way, but Curly managed to make it to Louis on the ladder with only one bruise. Louis reached out and took the new blue flower from Curly then placed it behind his ear. Louis really only wanted to see the grand dimply smile from the man one more time before he left.  
"Bye Curly," Louis said, stepping down the ladder.  
"Bye Curly," Zayn said mocking Louis. Without looking back, Louis followed Zayn back to the park.

-

"Should we tell someone?" Louis asked Zayn when they stepped back onto the path. They were quiet the whole way back, not believing someone was living back there in the forest in which they came out of. And next to civilization.  
"I dunno. I mean, don't you think he would have found civilization by now? He's literally in the middle of it," Zayn commented.  
"You would think."  
They bus ride back to school was quiet. They were in unimaginable sorts of trouble, but Louis didn't mind. He was glad he went back there and found Curly. And for some reason, he couldn't quit thinking about him.


	2. 2

Louis found himself going back to the park. He found himself getting up way too early for his liking, driving an hour and a half, and paying $25 to get into the park. He told himself it would all be worth it. Why he was so interested in the jungle man that made him put flowers in his hair, he would never know. It hadn't taken that long for Louis to decide he wanted to come back. The small blue flower had not fully died.  
Louis came to approximately the same spot he had stepped into the forest with Zayn the last time and took a quick breath before entering. He hadn't quite realized how long he had been running. Walking seemed to take forever, and he almost gave up until he saw a corner of the bamboo-made house. He found himself running towards it, climbing up the ladder just enough so only his eyes could scan the leafy floor of the hut. No one seemed to be in there.  
"Curly?" He called out quietly. No voices sounded. Then a thousand thoughts rushed into his mind. Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe this whole thing was just a setup and Curly really was an actor and Louis walked all this way for nothing. Great, he thought. Fucking great.  
He stepped off the ladder and hung his head as he began to walk back. There must be something. A path of flowers? He stops in his tracks and looks to the right and sure enough there are a path of flowers sprawled across the ground. His instinct was to just leave, but his gut made him follow the path of flowers to an opening where a creek was. At the end of the creek was a small pool of water. The flowers ended there. It was where a happy Curly sat submerged in the water, casually balancing a frog on the top of his hand. He had an entire bouquet of flowers wrapped around his hair with thin vines and yeah, this definitely wasn't acting.  
Louis stood there awkwardly, skinny jeans with a new hole in them from getting snagged on a bush and hands in his denim jacket, toying at his lighter.  
"Hi," Louis finally said. Curly looked up from the frog, and it jumped off of his hand with a croak from the sudden noise. Curly's eyes widened at Louis' presence. He rose from the water, completely naked, then slipping on his animal skin when he caught Louis looking away with a blush on his cheeks. Curly padded his way over to Louis and reached his hand out to stroke Louis' cheek.  
"That's some greeting, Curly," Louis chuckled, gently taking Curly's hand off his cheek. The staring from the man was just as legitimate as last time as was the heavy breathing and the slight smirk in the corners of his mouth. Louis now didn't know what to do or say. He almost completely forgot why he came here again. Really, why did he come here again?  
Curly's eyes widened suddenly. Louis was almost used to this sudden burst of thought by the man. Putting a finger up as if telling Louis to wait, Curly reached up for his head wrap of flowers and gently placed it on Louis' head. Louis reached up to touch the delicate flowers.  
"Thank you," Louis nodded. "Do you want me to keep it?"  
Curly tilted his head to the side. Louis huffed.  
"Do-you-want-me-to-keep-it? Keep? Mine?" Louis motioned to himself then backed away as if he was going to leave. Harry put his finger up and disappeared into a bushel of hanging vines and dense leaves. He came back with a giant leaf wrap and placed it over Louis' shoulder and around his waist. Curly smiled at his work.  
"Uh..thanks Curly," Louis said, running his hands down the smooth green leaf. "Nice touch."  
They stood there for a moment in silence, Curly with his arms crossed and Louis with his hands in his back pockets. Curly seemed to be in deep thought staring at Louis as he always seemed to be around him. Curly padded over to the end of the creek where he had been in, Louis spotting a few ankle bracelets he hadn't seen before, and pointed to it.  
"I'm not thirsty," Louis said.  
Curly got into his ankles then pointed.  
"Oh..you want me to get in?" Louis laughed at that. Curly hopped out of the water and padded his way up to Louis where he took the leaf wrap off of him and went for the hem of Louis' shirt.  
"Woah there," Louis flicked his hand away. "Still touchy, huh? I'm gonna call you Touchy Grabby Curly now. I can take off my own shirt." Louis thinks, fuck it, as he slides off his jacket and rips off his shirt. Obviously no one goes back here, so no one's going to see. The pond seems nice. It's sparkling blue and has flowers growing around the outside. There's no harm here. He unbuttons his pants and pulls them down, then steps out of them, trying to not pay attention to the eyes burning holes in him.  
"Haven't you been taught there staring isn't nice, love?" Louis said jokingly with his arms crossed, in his underwear only. Curly seemed to have not heard him, his mouth hung open and his toes digging into the shrubby ground uncertainly.  
"Well, Tarzan first," Louis said motioning for Curly to go in first. Curly did, but took Louis by the hand and led him quicker than Louis would have wanted. But the water was warm and the ground wasn't mud, but a soft bed of grass that was slippery and made louis fall onto Curly who took that chance to hold him up by the waist. The sudden touches at once made Louis yelp a bit, but what scared him more is that he didn't pull away. Curly's arms wrapped around Louis' waist more and brought him over to a patch of grass underneath the water where Louis could stand, though he continued to keep a hand on Louis' waist like he didn't know how to let go. Louis surprisingly didn't mind. The water felt nice and the forest was beautiful and the man beside him was handsome. He let all nerving thoughts slip away as Curly let a frog hop into the palm of his hand and then gave it to Louis. They played with frogs and watched them hop away on lilies and they laughed at nothing as Curly let curiosity get the best of him. He reached out and touched Louis' nose, then the crinkles next to his eyes, then they lingered on his lips, and this time, Louis was just as mesmerized by the soft touch of someone he barely knew. No guy was ever that interested in him, and he kind of liked it.  
"You're interesting, you know that, Curly?" Louis said while Curly played with his hair. "I wish you could understand me."  
It was almost as if Curly could understand him then or read his face that he was sad because they couldn't talk to each other. He stopped messing with Louis' hair and made a pout with his lips.  
"How about I teach you some words," Louis began. "I'm Louis. Me, Loo-ee." Louis accentuated each vowel and pointed to himself as he said his name. "Say Loo-ee. You." Louis pointed to Curly. "Loo-ee."  
"Loo?" Curly tried. "Loo..Loo."  
"Yeah, that's fine. Lou. I'm Lou." Louis pointed to himself again. "You're Curly. Kur-lee. You." Louis pointed to Curly this time.  
"Uh....Ha...Ha..."  
"Kur, try the top of your mouth." Louis pointed to the top of his mouth. This makes Curly put his finger in his mouth like Louis and hold it there while he tries to speak his name. He still can't pronounce the hard C right, managing to instead say "Hurry."  
"That's...close. Try again. Kur-lee."  
"Hurry. Hoorry. Harry. Harry!"  
"No...well, fine. Harry. You just made a new name for yourself."  
"Harry!" Harry pointed to himself as he said it, then pointed to Louis as he said "Louis!"  
"Yes!" Louis was proud of himself. He thought that was enough for one lesson.  
Harry and Louis continued to play in the pond under small drops of water began to fall. The sun was still shining, but clouds loomed over their heads. As it began to rain harder, Harry took Louis' hands and gave Louis .5 seconds to grab his clothes as he dragged him back to his hut. There, the sun began to disappear and the clouds brought a down pour and chillier weather. Harry found a blanket and put it over Louis where he was sitting. Louis obliged even though we wasn't that cold.  
What Louis didn't see the last time he had the pleasure of coming to Harry's hut was that there was a pile of sticks and twigs in the corner with a pot hanging over it. Harry sparked the fire and heated water on it with ease. Louis couldn't believe he thought Harry was an actor at first. He also couldn't believe he was still hanging out with a man that lived in the middle of a forest and had never been outside of it, had never learned to speak a language or anything. It was crazy. More crazy that Louis was still here and liking every moment of it.  
the afternoon began to come to an end when the rain stopped pouring and the concoction of water and herbs Harry had made for him and Louis was all gone. Louis peered out of the hut and could see the sun about to slip quietly beneath the trees, pulling at the moon and stars to light up the night sky. when Harry peered out the window as well and saw the sunset, his eyes widened like they did a lot when he got excited. Louis liked when Harry did that. He wasn't one for smiles and excitement and flower crowns and hand holding- God, what was he getting himself into?  
Before he could think, Harry took his hand and began to lead him out of the hut and into an opposite direction Louis had never ventured in. They began to walk up a hill where the trees began to thin and the sunset was more visible. It was almost every color in the rainbow- blue, pink, orange, purple. It was so much more beautiful in complete nature and beside someone with a nest of day old flowers sitting atop their head. The top of the hill must have been the highest point in all the forest, yet he still could not see the park or any civilization for that matter. Maybe he was in Narnia.  
Harry's hand was still interlaced in Louis' as they stood on the hill overlooking the sky. Louis had know future plan of letting go of it as he looked up at the taller boy smiling at the sky. Harry pointed to it and looked at Louis.  
"Sky," Louis said.  
"Sssii," Harry tried to say. Louis only chuckled at him. Harry tried to say the word sky a few more times and Louis only nodded, until he finally said it.  
"Sky," Harry repeated.  
"Yeah. Sunset," Louis said, not expecting Harry to repeat that. Harry tried, only mumbling random letters. The silence was nothing but comforting.  
"You know, I know you can't understand me, but I just wanted to say thank you. You're quite nice. And cute," Louis said.  
"Louis," Harry said, staring at him with intent.  
"Harry," Louis chuckled. A warm breeze swept over them.  
"Sky."  
"Yeah. the sky."  
The hands that held them together never broke once.


End file.
